callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Shotgun
, a semi-automatic shotgun.]]A is a type of weapon featured in the ''Call of Duty'' series. Unlike other firearms, shotguns fire a volley of multiple pellets at a time, but have a limited range. These traits make shotguns more powerful than any other type of firearm at close range, when a large amount of the pellets will connect with the target, allowing for an instant kill. Pellets disappear after reaching a certain range. Shotguns can be pump-action, lever-action (where the user must pump/cycle the lever between shots), semi-automatic, fully automatic or break-action. Pump-action/lever-action shotguns usually have a lower rate of fire, but more damage and range, while semi-automatic/fully automatic/break-action shotguns usually have a higher rate of fire, but lower range. In nearly all Call of Duty multiplayer modes, shotguns are primary weapons. In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, however, they are secondary weapons. List of Shotguns in Call of Duty Call of Duty 2 '' Trenchguncod2 f.png|M1897 Trenchgun '' Call of Duty 3 *M1897 Trenchgun Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare '' M1014 menu icon CoD4.png|M1014 W1200 menu icon CoD4.png|W1200 '' [[Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Nintendo DS)|Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare'' (Nintendo DS)]] '' M1014 Inventory CoD4DS.png|M1014 '' ''Call of Duty: World at War '' M1897 Trench Gun menu icon WaW.png|M1897 Trenchgun Double barreled Shotgun WaW.png|Double-Barreled Shotgun '' ''Call of Duty: World at War: Final Fronts '' M1897 Trench Gun 3rd person WaWFF.png|M1897 Trench Gun '' Call of Duty: ZOMBIES *M1897 Trenchgun *Double-Barreled Shotgun *Sawed-off shotgun ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 '' SPAS-12 menu icon MW2.png|SPAS-12 AA-12 menu icon MW2.png|AA-12 Striker menu icon MW2.png|Striker Ranger menu icon MW2.png|Ranger M1014 menu icon MW2.png|M1014 Model 1887 menu icon MW2.png|Model 1887 W1200 3rd Person MW2.png|W1200 (Single Player only) Masterkey.png|Shotgun (attachment) '' Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized *AA-12 *SPAS-12 Call of Duty: Black Ops '' Olympia menu icon BO.png|Olympia Stakeout menu icon BO.png|Stakeout SPAS-12 menu icon BO.png|SPAS-12 HS10 menu icon BO.png|HS-10 Menu mp weapons attach mast.png|Masterkey (Attachment) Model 1887 menu icon MW2.png|Model 1887 (Singleplayer only) KS-23 3rd person BO.png|KS-23 (Singleplayer only) Double barreled Shotgun WaW.png|Double Barreled Shotgun (Classic Zombie/Rezurrection DLC only) M1897 Trench Gun menu icon WaW.png|M1897 Trenchgun (Classic Zombie/Rezurrection DLC only) SPAS-12 menu icon BO.png|Dragon's Breath (Singleplayer only) '' Call of Duty: Black Ops (Nintendo DS) *Remington 870 *Ithaca M37 ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 '' AA-12 menu icon MW3.png|AA-12 SPAS-12 menu icon MW3.png|SPAS-12 Model 1887 menu icon MW3.png|Model 1887 USAS-12 Model MW3.png|USAS-12 Striker menu icon MW3.png|Striker KSG 12 Menu Icon MW3.png|KSG 12 Shotgun attachment menu icon MW3.png|Shotgun (attachment) '' Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance '' AA-12 menu icon MW3.png|AA-12 SPAS-12 menu icon MW3.png|SPAS-12 M1014 menu icon MW2.png|M1014 '' Call of Duty: Black Ops II KSG Menu Icon BOII.png|KSG 12 M1216 Menu Icon BOII.png|M1216 R-870 MCS Menu Icon BOII.png|R-870 MCS S12 Menu Icon BOII.png|S12 SPAS-12 menu icon BO.png|SPAS-12 (''Singleplayer only) Olympia Side View BOII.png|Olympia (Singleplayer and Zombies only) Trivia *The Shotgun is the first type of weapon to be weakened after a game's release. *''Call of Duty: Black Ops'' features the most shotguns in the ''Call of Duty ''series so far. *Shotguns, along with light machine guns, are the only weapon categories to not have a weapon that appears in every Modern Warfare game.